The example embodiments relate to a memory package, a memory module, and a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory package including a buffer, an expansion memory module, and a multi-module memory system.
A memory module may include one or more semiconductor memory packages and a module board having attached thereto the semiconductor memory packages. The memory module may be attached to a computing system and may communicate with a memory controller of the computing system. The computing system may have a slot to which other memory modules may be connected, such that a user may add or remove memory modules as the occasion demands. A high-performance computing system often requires a memory module having a large storage capacity and high operation speed. However, having multiple memory modules takes up space. Therefore, it would be beneficial to reduce the amount of space used by memory modules of a computing system.